Flummoxed
by spottedhorse
Summary: Anthony Strallan was quite sure he was wrong for Grantham's middle daughter. She had different ideas. Flummoxed Series I


I absolutely love this series. After much consideration I sat down to write a Robert/Cora story but this came out instead, lol. Robert and Cora do make an appearance but this one is about Edith and mostly Anthony.

* * *

Sir Anthony Strallan stood in the middle of the room, a sense of panic threatening to overwhelm him as The Right Honourable Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham glared at him. "Well?" the other man questioned.

Sir Anthony struggled to find his voice, his mouth dry and his mind whirling. It was then he realized he had no answer. He thought he and Lady Edith had reached an understanding after their conversation where he explained his predicament. He thought she comprehended his message. It was a simple one; whatever might have been between them before was no longer possible. It had been as difficult for Anthony to say the words as it had been for her to hear them. Perhaps even more so because in explaining things, he was closing the door on any hope for real meaning in his life. She would have other opportunities at happiness, he was sure; but all of his hopes had been dashed in an idiotic accident of fate during the war. His future looked as lifeless and impossible as his injured arm that made him a cripple.

Believing she understood, he had agreed that they could continue their friendship. They'd spent several enjoyable afternoons conversing over a new book or talking about the latest in farm machinery. And then she had asked him to tea. It seemed harmless enough and so he accepted. Tea had been quite agreeable, until he began to make his excuses to leave that is.

As he began to walk through the doorway from the parlor to the main hall, she began to cry. And then she did the most astounding thing; she threw herself onto him, wrapping those exquisitely lovely arms of hers around him and whimpering. It had so flustered him that he had frozen in place. "You simply mustn't," she wailed. "I thought…you said…" she continued more loudly until the library door opened and her father stepped into the hall.

"What is going on here?" he bellowed.

"PaPa, I'm so sorry…I ….he…" Edith cried out.

"Oh my dear, what is it?" her mother asked as she swept around the Earl and hastened toward her middle daughter.

"MaMa, are all men so cruel?" Edith asked through her tears.

"Cruel? What is going on here?" Robert Crawley wanted to know.

Hugging her mother, Edith turned slightly to her father. "It's Sir Anthony…I thought he…he said… well, he told me that I am lovely and…rare. I was led to believe… and now he wants none of me."

"Oh my dear," her mother soothed. She gently rubbed Edith's back and held her daughter protectively.

"Well?" Grantham demanded as he looked heatedly at Anthony.

"Honestly, I'm not sure…I …I don't…" Anthony stuttered, feeling quite perplexed and foolish.

Cora spoke softly, as was her way, but both men listened. "I will take Edith up," she announced, "while you men sort this." Then looking pointedly first at Anthony and then at her husband, she made one last comment before leading her daughter away. "And it will be settled in a manner that insures Edith's happiness."

So now Anthony stood a few feet from Grantham flummoxed. Edith's happiness? What exactly did that mean? he wondered. He did want her to be happy and once, so very long ago it seemed, he had hoped she would find happiness with him. But the War had changed all that. He thought she understood.

"Have you an explanation?" the Earl demanded.

Finally finding his voice, Anthony straightened a bit. "I had no intention of misleading Lady Edith," he tried to explain. "I thought she understood that I am no longer… suitable." He almost choked on the word; it sounded so bleak.

"Unsuitable? Why ever not?" Grantham wanted to know.

Shamefully, Anthony tried to lift his arm. "I am no longer a whole man. Our age difference was already a disadvantage for her and now…" he trailed off, lost in his own misery. He cared for Edith, deeply. When he thought she hadn't wanted him it had devastated him. But once the misunderstanding was cleared away, his arm prevented them picking up.

Robert watched the long time family friend; the man who he had once thought might be his son-in-law, although Strallan was more of the age of a brother. And suddenly an epiphany overtook him. Edith had done quit a little job of plotting to put Sir Anthony in this position. And as he watched the other man struggle with his situation, Robert understood why she had done it. Edith had always been very different from her sisters, always searching for love that she felt she wasn't receiving. But in Anthony she had found someone who appreciated her unique qualities and seemed to bring out her best. And she had obviously decided her future happiness was with this man, no matter what his objection. Well, since she had worked so to bring these circumstances about, he should play his part Robert decided.

"No longer a whole man?" Robert scoffed. "It is only your arm, isn't it?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Oh really, Strallan…. Matthew came back in far worse shape. And now he and Mary are engaged." Then pausing, Robert peered at the other man. "You can…be a husband, can't you?"

The question rattled Anthony. "Can? Yes, yes I can…at least, I assume….I haven't …there hasn't been…" he floundered. "But I'm quite crippled, you see…in the arm. Quite useless…"

Robert decided it was time to force the issue. "Edith seems to have the impression that you are interested in her, in a future with her. I gather that she believes promises were made."

"No, no I was quite clear…"

"Not clear enough, you said she was lovely and rare," Robert said sternly. "Tell me, is it your practice to lead innocent young women along until you tire of them?' Robert knew it was ridiculous; he knew Anthony was far too reticent for such behavior.

"Lead…. I…no, I..," Anthony tried to deny any such motives. Robert watched as the man's expression changed, taking on a far away look. "She is those things, don't you think," Strallan mumbled. "Which is why I believe I am not suitable."

"Well regardless, You've said certain things to her and I believe it is time you made things right," Crawley charged.

"What?" Anthony asked, confused.

"You heard me. Or is my daughter not worthy in your esteem?"

"I…I…."

"Well, what are your intentions?" Robert asked, pushing a little harder. Then watching the reserved man struggle, he relented. "I know that your situation has its difficulties," he began, "but I assure you, Edith knows what the limitations might be. Would you really deny her happiness because of a little discomfiture?"

"Happiness? No, I …her happiness is my fondest wish. I just don't see how she could ever be happy with me," he added befuddled.

"Well, she seems to believe differently and so it is settled. You should speak with her soon, I think."

Still bewildered, Anthony blinked. "Speak with her? You can't force me to…to…."

Robert glared at the other man, trying to appear stern. In reality the whole situation amused him. "I can and I will."

Strallan watched Robert's face and saw that he was very serious about the matter. "Yes, I…are you certain you want your daughter chained to a man in my condition?"

Robert smiled warmly at his friend. "My dear Strallan, Edith has already made up both our minds. We may as well make it easier on ourselves and just give in. I assure you, she will have her way in the end."

Anthony looked at the other man meekly as the reality began to sink in. Underneath the uncertainty and distress, there was a part of him that was inexplicably happy. "I'll speak with her now, if that is alright," he said decisively.

"Good man, get it over with…" Robert chuckled as he rang for Carson.

The butler appeared momentarily. "Yes, my Lord."

"Please ask Lady Edith to join us," Robert directed.

When Edith appeared a few minutes later, Robert excused himself, shooting Strallan one last commanding look before leaving.

Edith stood a few feet from him, watching expectantly.

"My dear Edith, I've just spoken with your father. And he has given permission….I mean, if it is agreeable with you…. For me …. To um…."

"Yes," she yelped happily and she threw her arms around him, unsettling him once again.

:"Yes?" he asked, mystified.

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Edith, I want be certain you understand…I can't be the man you deserve."

He felt his heart swell in his chest as she looked at him with glistening eyes. "But you already are... everything I want and deserve, and I just know we will get on quite well together."

"But…"

"I know your arm is quite a nuisance," she said carefully. "But you see, it isn't your arm I am in love with," she said smiling at him.

"Oh dear," he muttered, quite flustered. "I knew…." Then making up his mind to behave as a man who deserved her, he straightened up and gathered his composure. Looking into her bright, happy eyes his world seemed a much happier place. "We will get along quite well together then," he said softly. "For it seems I am quite in love with you as well."

"Then we should start planning our future right away," she said confidently.

"Yes, of course," he agreed. "But first…" He used his good arm to take her hand and coax her close to him. Then lifting her chin tenderly, he bent over her for a kiss. As her lips met his, he was still uncertain that this was at all fair for her but he knew it would be quite right for him. And as their lips parted and she seemed to melt into him, he realized he was quite happy; happier than he ever thought he might be because this exciting young creature wanted him and soon he would be hers.


End file.
